Vehicles include support structures, such as A, B, or C pillars. A B-pillar is a support structure positioned between a roof and a rocker assembly. B-pillars contribute to the weight of the vehicle and a B-pillar design is desired with reduced weight. A B-pillar consists of an outer panel and an inner panel. A blank for an inner panel is trimmed to create a recess and provide access for installing and packaging a seat belt retractor. The material trimmed away to create the recess is wasted scrap material. The blanking and trimming processes contribute to the part fabrication and assembly costs, and the wasted material contributes to overall manufacturing costs.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.